In recent years, pigments have been improved to provide long lasting cosmetics with a smoother consistency. In obtaining these desirable traits, the focus has largely been on the hydrophobic properties of the surface treatments on the pigments, and improvements in the dispersibility of surface treated pigments into an oil phase. However, when pigments are used in cosmetic systems, such as foundations, lip sticks, lotions, or creams, the pigments must be dispersed in an aqueous phase for ease of removing the cosmetic pigments from the skin. To disperse the now-hydrophobic pigment in an aqueous phase, emulsifiers, often times many emulsifiers, are typically used. Without these emulsifiers, dispersion in water-based systems often becomes problematic. However, the use of emulsifiers also has its drawbacks, as emulsifiers tend to be irritating to the skin and eye mocosa, especially on individuals with sensitive conditions.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a pigment that can be used in cosmetic systems without using a significant amount of emulsifiers.